Gomen Nasai
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: It's been five years since Sasuke left and Naruto's gained a relationship with Gaara. Will this new budding romance last through an arranged marriage and Sasuke's return? Shonenai yaoi GaaNaru SasuNaru NejiNaru better than summ!
1. Chapter 2

"Gomen Nasai"

**A/N:** Welcome! ……not much to say this time around, except I hope you enjoy the story!

**WRN: This story contains shonen-ai, and yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.**

**Summary:** It's been five years since Sasuke left and Naruto's gained a relationship with Gaara. Will this new budding romance last through an arranged marriage and Sasuke's return? Shonen-ai yaoi GaaNaru SasuNaru NejiNaru

**X1 "Five Years from Walking Away"**

"I'm sorry I made you cry, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Naruto; as a friend, a partner, or a lover." While his touch on my cheek was soft, his words were sweet. The combination of the two made my heart bleed, begging for some kind of merciful release. When I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched him walk away, I knew there wouldn't be any. And that had hurt somehow, more than any fight.

"So that's it then?!" I demanded balling my hands into fists. I could feel my nails dig into my palms. "You're just walking away?!"

As if my voice couldn't carry very far he just continued to walk away. "Bakaro. Sasuke no bakaro!" Drops of rain landed at my feet. _Don't walk away from me._ His footsteps began to grow faint and I hadn't said anything to change his mind. "I promised to stay with you as long as you loved me!" I yelled. "Are you telling me that's suddenly changed?!"

As more rain began to soak into the clothes we wore he stopped and turned sideways. "No. That will never change. I will always love you. The way your eyes brighten when you get happy. When you fight long past the point where anyone else would quit. Your strength, your stamina, your courage, your kindness; all of you I will always love."

"Then why are you walking away?" I demanded wiping at my cheeks. "Why are you acting like I won't exist once you can't see me?"

"I have to get stronger. If I continue on the path he knows I'm walking, then I won't have any choice but to kill you." I swallowed hard. "There has to be another way. Another strength I don't possess. When I find it I will come back for you."

"You won't be the same." I told him.

"Appearance wise I may change, but as long as my feelings for you remain you will always be mine. No matter how much time passes I will never let you forget your promise."

"Like I want to." I whispered as he walked away from me once again. "But you'll change Sasuke. Whether or not you still love me, your heart won't be the same. The heart I love now is the one I want if you come back." If I had known then what I know now, perhaps things might have been different…

**5 years later…**

Turning over under warm ruffled bed sheets I found my arm wrapped around the slender shoulder of Gaara, the sand village ninja. For months he had concentrated solely on a jutsu that sealed the Shikaku inside him even in sleep. There had been a rough time when he fulfilled a part of the jutsu. It was the very beginning and in order to even be able to perform the jutsu he had to kill the very person that forced the Shikaku to reside within him. His very father. It was after that when he found me. It had been spring and he had gotten closer to me then anyone else had.

The jutsu had been successful to the point where Gaara was able to sleep a bit. Being so used to staying awake for so long he had yet to get an entire night worth of sleep. Black still outlined the eyes that had become softer then before.

With a silent sigh my eyes started at his pale naked chest and moved down on his body. The very same body that melted against mine the night before. We hadn't done much more then explore each other's body and memorize all we could with our mouths. My gaze stopped just below his waist and I could feel my cheeks pinken. For someone who had never gotten intimate he was really…well, lets just say he woke up to find me starring at him blushing. And waited five minutes before he said anything. "It's yours."

I quickly looked up to find him giving me the closest thing he'd ever made to a smile. A small lift at the corner of his lips. Glancing away I swallowed hard and turned over sitting upright on the edge of the bed. The sheet settled over my lap. "Gaara, we have to talk." I told him.

The bed shifted as he came and sat up behind me. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft, but still gruff as it always was.

"You were Kazekage, something I've never been able to reach. Kage wise anyway. You were finally respected by your village. I don't feel right knowing why you gave it up. You deserve to be Kazekage much more then Temari does." Turning my head he lifted my chin and slipped his tongue through my lips. I swallowed his taste only to find I was kissing him back. My back landed on the bed and he leaned over me, devouring me with his mouth. His right hand started flat on my chest. As he broke the kiss to breathe it began to move down. "The only one I want respect from is you."

His mouth began to devour my neck, leaving me speechless. When his fingers wrapped around me my head thrust forward. "G-Gaara…not now." I grunted. My teeth clenched together as his fingers ran up and down my length, barely touching it, but enough to make me crazy. I was left without argument and my legs were lifted and he held them up with his shoulders. My head fell back when his tongue licked over the edge and I gripped the pillow hard. I could feel heat as he took me all the way in and sucked hard, his tongue sliding from one side to the other.

When I tried to pull myself up I simply slumped back down. My bones had melted too much for me to do much of anything. After rhythmic thrusts and pulls, suckles and bites, he pulled away, his bottom lip dripping with the exerted semen. Gliding his tongue over it he took it in and swallowed slowly, almost deliberately. His finger wiped the rest away from me and that he took in as well. Lifting my legs from his shoulders he resided in his original spot next to me. When I turned to face him his hand molded over my left hip. "We can't stay in bed all day." I reminded him. "Lady Hokage wants an appearance with us."

"Until then you're mine Naruto." His hand slid from my hip to between my legs. "I want inside you."

My hand covered his. "Not yet. We can do anything else we want, but there can't be any penetration yet."

"Then I have until then to learn new ways of turning you on." The look in his eyes became deviant and I was his again until it was time to see Lady Hokage Tsunade. Gaara had filled that time learning about my turn on's and turn off's. One turn on had been making it rough while one turn off had been role play. But since role play still remained of interest we decided we would try it differently later.

Having been escorted to Tsunade's office we stood facing her only to have her facing away from us. She turned and sat before us and we continued to stand. She gestured for us to have a seat. "I'll assume you know why I wanted an audience with the two of you?"

I glanced at Gaara and he glanced at me. There could have been a number of reasons why she wanted to see us; including all the ones that weren't serious. But there was one major reason that I brought up. "Gaara giving up his position as Kazekage to live in the leaf village?"

She nodded and lifted a pen in her hand. "That's part of it," she said scribbling on old paper. "I need to speak to Gaara alone to finish his paperwork. I expect to see you," she pointed the pen at me, "when we're done."

I nodded and waited outside in the hall. While I waited I met up with little Konohamaru. Though the honorable grandson of the third Hokage wasn't so little anymore. He had grown, but he was still shorter than me. His hair had grown out and his leaf headband was tied around his forehead. "Hey Konohamaru! How ya doing?"

"Hey Naruto! Check this out! Harof jutsu!" In a blaze of smoke he used the sexy jutsu, but in combining it was a winged jutsu he created a literal naked angel. I laughed. "That's awesome!" He poofed back to normal. "How long did that one take you?"

"A long time, but it was worth it." "You bet it was! That's even better than my sexy jutsu."

"It was supposed to be better then your harof jutsu, not your sexy jutsu." I laughed again. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen 'till you're as good as me! Keep practicing Konohamaru."

While I waited for Lady Tsunade I caught up with Konohamaru. He'd been placed in the same group as his friends and was apparently close to Aoagi. I wasn't sure how much time we spent talking, but we parted easily when Lady Tsunade demanded to see me alone. I sat in the same chair as Gaara and waited while the old bird rummaged through old paperwork. When she was done she folded her hands together in front of her on her desk. "Naruto…" She sighed. "When you were born your mother made arrangements for your living conditions. Now I know you're in a relationship with Gaara, and trust me that only makes this harder. But in order for her to make arrangements a deal was struck."

I nodded listening intently. This was certainly news to me. I never really knew my mother, nor had I ever wondered about the circumstances of my living arrangements. "What kind of deal?" I asked.

"The deal…was…an arranged marriage." Even though I knew it was hard for her to tell me this, my eyes still widened and my hands still shook. An arranged marriage? It made me wonder why this information had been kept from me. I gulped, chocked, then gulped again. "To who?"

He gaze avoided mine almost guiltily. "The deal was made with the Hyuga clan."

"You mean I have to marry Hinata?!"

"It wasn't the main branch Naruto, it was the side. The one you're arranged to marry isn't Hinata it's…"

I wanted to scream, but simply swallowed my pride and walked away as nonchalantly as I could. Only hoping that the now broken heart couldn't be seen on my sleeves.

**A/N:** Hope you like it. It's just getting started so it's not too much. Reviews are welcomed, I love hearing from you guys!


	2. Sick as a Dog but it’s not Enough

"Gomen Nasai"

**A/N:** Welcome back everyone! I actually have a few people to thank for reviewing! I feel sho special!

Analei. Uh, I kind of changed the story a bit, but I still hope you like it enough to stay with it.

Shinigami's Minion. Well here's your update! Let's see what happens /grabs popcorn/.

Marisa. OO You spoiled it!! You weren't supposed to know it was Neji until THIS chapter! But then it was pretty obvious since he's the only character we know that's from the side branch. X3

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoys the update. I swear, it gets better!

**X2 "Sick as a Dog but it's not Enough"**

There was absolutely nothing I could say on the way back to the house that didn't make me want to scream out loud. Gaara didn't know about the arranged marriage. I wasn't sure how to tell him, or did I want to. The marriage was to take place in three months and there was no way I could follow through with it. I couldn't go through it out of love, but as long as I stayed in Konoha I was bound by an agreement I didn't make.

"Naruto." Gaara's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up to find him looking ahead of us. I followed the direction of his gaze and swallowed. "Go ahead of me Gaara. I'll meet you at the house." With a nod he was out of sight.

"Naruto."

"Neji." I glared at the very Hyuga I was bound to marry while he smirked at me. "I presume you now know of the deal that deems we are to be wed?" he demanded.

"Are you trying to tell me you're all for the engagement?" I demanded in return. He closed the six foot gap between us. His gaze caught mine, making it almost impossible to look away from him.

"I'm quite looking forward to the wedding." "What?!" I yelled taking a step away from him. He chuckled. "Indeed, I even chose the date three months from now."

"Neji you know I'm in a relationship with Gaara!" I yelled. He stepped up beside me and stopped.

"Make no mistake, the agreement will be fulfilled. We will wed three months from now and you will be mine, or I _will_ find you." With the said he walked away without so much as looking back, leaving me stunned where I stood.

The Biyakugan (sp). Even if I ran away he could and would use the Biyakugan to find me. There wouldn't be anywhere for me to hide from him. He would personally make sure the wedding happened whether or not I wanted it to. Knowing that, I had even more of a reason not to tell Gaara.

"What did Neji want?" the sand ninja asked when I walked through the door. I grabbed a chair and sat at the dinning table. I sighed. "It's nothing. Just something that happened a long time ago." "Something important?"

I sighed again through my nose. Oh boy was it something important, but I still couldn't tell him. What would I say? I can't be with you because I have to fulfill an agreement I didn't even make? It would have been too hard, even for me. Over and over I heard myself apologizing to Gaara, but I never said anything out loud. "Not that important." I told him. "Neji just wanted to make a point of it." _Damn it Neji, why did it have to be you?_

"Naruto, you're pale." Gaara pointed out.

I stood from the chair balancing myself on the table. Of course I was pale; my entire body felt numb and I wanted to heave. "I'll be fine. I just need a nap. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." Without looking back I nearly stumbled into the bedroom and fell on my stomach onto the bed, holding the pillow under my neck. With a deep breath I sighed.

I couldn't cry like I wanted, couldn't growl or yell; I couldn't even throw a fit without knowing Gaara would catch on and find out. In spite of myself I cried instead. Not a waterfall of tears like what Sakura let go of when Sasuke left, but enough to streak up my face and soak into the pillow. I eventually did cry myself to sleep.

I wasn't sure how long it had been before I woke up, but when I did I found Gaara asleep next to me. I smiled at the fact that when he slept his mouth always slid open just a little. It was the very reason why I had once taken Gaara in his sleep. He woke up for the climax, but when that was done he chased me around the house before doing the very same thing to me on the couch.

Again, as I starred at him my eyes moved down the sand ninja's smoothly toned body. I blushed deeper than that morning when I saw below the waist. The very cock I had taken in my mouth plenty of times before was standing at attention, straining and pulsating waves of heat. The sides glistened and it was apparent what kind of dream he had. But again he woke up to find me starring…again. He waited even longer to say something this time. "You look a little better."

I squealed and looked up at him, my face redder then a bright tomato. "Gaara, you really gotta stop doing that." I grumbled under my breath. "I like to watch your expressions change," he told me. "You have so many."

"Oh that makes me feel better." I mumbled slumping into the bed. He scooted next to me. "Do you want to know what I saw this time?" he whispered seductively. I swallowed a lump. "What did you see?"

He scooted close until his upper leg brushed up between my legs. I gulped hard as his bare skin brushed against cloth. With his thumb and forefinger he grabbed my chin and brought his lips close to mine. "You inside me, deep." His breath brushed across my lips.

"You're being persistent." I told him smirking.

"I won't deny what it is I want," he said with his legs pushing up against me. "You may not deny it, but I'm not ready to give it Gaara."

"Why are you so insecure?"

"I'm not insecure." I claimed. "That sort of thing is…emotional. Y'know, the whole giving yourself to someone else thing. Whose to say you won't walk away from me when you're done?" Though it had been five years before, the image of Sasuke walking away from me played back in my mind. After all those years the fear of someone I cared about walking away from me was still there, gnawing at the back of my mind.

Gaara's lips slid over mine in a short dry kiss that had my eyes closed before he pulled away. "I'll never be done with you so I can't walk away," he whispered against my bottom lip.

His words were just as pretty as Sasuke's had been. They rang of promise and love, but when it came right down to it, I just wasn't sure what or who I could trust with my heart. I sighed and moved away from Gaara on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just feeling…light headed." I told him in moderate honesty. "I'm just gonna go for a walk and get some cold air." I stood and walked over to the stairs.

"You're mad." "I'm not mad Gaara, really. I just…I guess I'm still not feeling all that great. My head is spinning and my stomach is overturning itself. Since I'm kind of prone to throwing up, a walk in the cold sounds like a good idea. Don't worry." I threw him a thumb up with a pasted on smile. "I won't be gone all night. When I get back I'm yours."

After a nod from Gaara I was down the stairs and grabbing my jacket I was out the door. It was winter out and though it wasn't snowing, it was cold out. With my jacket w rapped tightly around me I set off to a bench in the middle of Konoha. There it was silent and I could calm down and think about what was making me so sick. But when I sat down I threw up over the side onto the cold stone. Sitting up I leaned my head over the back and sighed, watching my breath billow up and fade away.

My stomach still turned and my head was still spinning. I wasn't sure why I was feeling so sick. I wasn't so far under that it was stress induced. Yes I was in a relationship with Gaara, but still forced into a marriage with Neji, but that was nothing compared to anything else that ever happened.

Of course, at that moment I realized that I should have worn my jacket more often, but I had never put too much thought into me getting sick. I could fight against a Shikaku and win, but I couldn't stop from getting sick? Leaning my head back on the bench I began to relax against the cold air nipping at all corners of my face. As I breathed in and breathed out I thought my stomach had begun to settle. When I moved I only succeeded in throwing up again. Feeling weak and tired I lay on my side on the bench folding my left arm under my head. I was hungry, but I wasn't. If I ate something I would only have it again. For a while I just stayed as I was, watching my breath form clouds and fade into empty space. _"Naruto?"_

Before I knew it I had passed out on the bench, but when I woke up I was in bed again. Though it wasn't my bed, nor was it my house. I sat up to realize my head still wasn't straight and put a hand to my forehead. "Glad to see you're awake."

Looking down to the end of the bed I found, "Kakashi-sensei?" The man with the silver hair with most of his face concealed except for his Sharingan stood in the doorway to the bedroom. He nodded. "What happened?" I wondered. "I don't feel so good."

He sat with me at the foot of the bed. "You were passed out on a bench when I found you. You've got a cold and a very high fever so you need to stay in bed."

I didn't argue, nor did I respond. I knew he was right, but that didn't stop me from trying to get out of bed. "Naruto! Didn't you hear what I just told you?"

"Gaara."

He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back onto the bed. "Gaara is in the living room," he told me. "As soon as I brought you back I called Gaara to let him know. He came over to make sure you're okay." My head fell back on the pillow while my legs dangled over the edge of the bed.

"Gotta…see…Gaara…" But before I could lay a blurred eye on the brunette I was passed out on the bed once again.

**A/N:** /gasp/ Oh no! Our hero is sick/give Naruto medicine/ Here you go. CX


End file.
